The present disclosure relates to compartments including condensed water collectors.
In some known compartments of analysis systems, e.g., reagent container compartments or sample container compartments, the formation of condensed water can be an issue. For example, it can be necessary to access the interior of the compartment in order to access the containers therein, e.g., to sample material from the containers. On the other hand, an interior space of the compartment can be cooled. In this situation, condensed water can condense. For instance, condensed water can form near or at openings through which the containers inside the compartment are accessed. The formation of condensed water can have various disadvantageous effects. For instance, condensed water can drip into or onto the containers located inside the compartment or onto other sensitive components of the compartment and thereby interfere with the sampling process or damage components of the compartment. Condensed water formation can also be an issue in compartments in many other technical systems.
Therefore, there is a need for a condensed water collector to guide condensed water away from target area to a place where it can be safely disposed that is simple and cost-effective.